


Cut

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: Some ties are simply not meant to be cut.





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Completed one shot - Kagome Higurashi x Isshin Kurosaki/Shiba

"Bumbling idiot," frowning she scrubbed angrily at one of the dishes left over from supper, "foolish, hot headed, inconsiderate. Thicko."

"Are you talking about Ichigo?" The voice came from behind her, tainted with amusement the speaker did little to disguise. "Or me?"

Shoving the dish into the rack, Kagome Higurashi turned towards the man leaning against the nearby kitchen counter top. A pair of brown eyes met her own distinctively blue gaze over the rim of the coffee cup he was holding. Having long since shed the white lab coat of his profession, dressed down to a white shirt and black pants, the dark haired man looked comfortably at home. No wonder. This was his home.

"Who should I be talking about, Isshin?"

* * *

******Flashback******

"Baka," The shout was accompanied by the sound of flesh hitting flesh, "what were you thinking?"

"Lieutenant," a dozen or so voices broke out in protest, "don't kill him."

"I'll kill him and be rid of this headache."

****Scene Change, Character Change****

Grimacing as his fingers touched the sore spot on his right cheek, wondering if it'd be yet another bruise, he sat down on the upraised stump. Now that the threat of the Hollow had been removed there was no need to rush back to Soul Society. No one had been killed. The worst injured had been dealt with. He was incredibly sore but he wasn't about to perish anytime soon.

Shifting his weight, he pouted. He had just being doing his job. As a Division Captain it was expected that he assist in killing Hollows. It was expected that he assist his lower ranked colleagues. He was a member of the prestigious 10th Division. He was no weakling. So the Hollow that he had taken on one-to-one had been a bit more powerful than a typical run of the mill beast.

He didn't deserve to be assaulted by his own squadron members.

Another sigh escaping Isshin Shiba's lips he yelped as someone's hand collided with the back of his head. "OWWIE!"

"Oh, be quiet, you lunkhead." Dark brown eyes flickered to his left. Standing, arms folded across her chest, the speaker wore an impressive scowl.

A thick tangled mess of ebony black hair, so rich that it possessed a bluish undertone, had been piled into a ponytail and held there hastily by a single piece of cloth. Her skin, lightly tanned from months spent under the sun, added an even more exotic appearance than her eyes. Of a strikingly intense azure blue they pinned him in place as effectively as his tired aching body.

"You know," he considered his abuser, a woman eight inches shorter than his 6'1" height and some fifty pounds lighter, "I don't think other Captains have Lieutenants that try to kill them."

"When I want you dead you'll know." Her lips twitched. "Besides how many Lieutenants have idiots for Captains?"

"Shinji."

"He's too smart for his own good."

"Shunsui."

"Lazy."

"Jushiro."

"Don't start."

"Whaatt?"

Blue eyes flashed, "Shiba."

His annoyance bubbled. This, this whatever the hell it was with the white-haired 13th Captain, had become an ongoing thing between him and his lieutenant. "The way you talk about Jushiro you'd think you're..."

"Taberu (Devour)," the command was sharp, "Kureijīdebiru (Crazy Devil)."

****Time Skip****

Straightening with a cough, fingers pressing against his right side and wondering if he was going to have to see the 4th Division again, Isshin Shiba shook his head. Messy brown hair hung limply across his forehead. Now he hurt. The Hollow had knocked him around some. She had knocked him around some. What an appropriate name for a zanpakuto like that.

A part of him reasoned though that he had deserved it. He shouldn't have riled her like that. It wasn't as if she and the 13th were holding some affair right beneath his nose. No. She was a natural born healer, a carry over of what she had been when alive. But then jealousy knew no bounds. If it could be reasoned with it wouldn't exist in the first place, would it?

"You're awake." Ah, there she was. She had commandeered the stump he had claimed. She looked none the worse for wear. If anything pleased with herself.

"You know koibito (sweetheart)," he grinned slightly, "I'm beginning to think you're even more stunning when you're angry."

"Oh," she turned away a light blush obvious against her pale skin, "shut up."

******End Flashback******

* * *

Even all these years later Isshin Shiba, or as he went now Kurosaki, couldn't help but agree with his younger self. His koibito was far more stunning when she was angry. Like now. Using his greater height and weight Isshin had cornered the former 10th Division Lieutenant, his former Lieutenant, against the kitchen sink. Beneath dark bangs azure eyes flashed up at him angrily.

Ah so that was it, was it?

He would admit it. He had loved Masaki. They had three children, two girls and a son that was as stubborn as himself it seemed. But had things not turned out like they had all those years ago that may have never been the case. The mortal world, after all, wasn't like Soul Society. Humans were so terribly short lived in comparison to Shinigami. And he'd known this black haired and blue eyed sprite for close to three hundred years now.

It was sort of funny. She'd been born in this era but died some five hundred years in the past. A hundred of those she had served in the 1st Division. A hundred and twenty after wards she had been placed within the 10th Division. He knew how she had viewed him back then. As a goof. Lazy even. The scar that ran down his right side, missing his spine by a few inches, had been the deciding factor in her seeing him as a real Shinigami. A captain. In many ways, she had known him better than he had known himself.

Setting his coffee cup down Isshin ran his free hand down her left side. Following the curve of her slender hip. Down further to splay fingers across her shapely buttocks.

"Erojijii (pervert)."

His lips twitched, "you love it."

Kagome Higurashi, former miko and former 10th Division lieutenant, didn't answer with words. Rather a pleased hum as Isshin lowered his head.


End file.
